ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Llyr Brachyura
Llyr Brachyura is one of the younger brothers of Lord Webster of House Brachyura and the older brother of Margot Stallion. He becomes a privateer in 1279 and sails around the continent but dies before the events of the main roleplay. Backstory (Always adventurous and then a lot of privateering.) Fics Llyr appears in quite a few fics, most of them in relation to his sister, Margot, but there are plans in the future for solo fics of Llyr's adventures as a Kythian privateer. * "By the Sea"- Little Llyr and little Margot go down to the sea in 1265 where they are cute and he shows off his adventurous streak and protective big brotherness. * "Hello"- Takes place in 1278, when Margot arrives in Destrier. Llyr is on the ship with her. * "Drowning My Sorrows"- He is unnamed in this fic due to it being from Ambrose's point of view and it being an early bird cameo of his but he is the one who gets Margot and Alain to kiss. * "The Truth Hurts"- The day after the wedding, Llyr comforts Margot over her broken heart while developing a strong hatred for Alain over the mistreatment of his little sister. * "The Land and the Sea"- Happens a year after the wedding, in 1279, when Llyr arrives to visit Margot both to see his neice and to tell Margot that he is going off to sea. * "The Warden of Serpents- part 2"- Takes place in 1301. Llyr overhears a conversation between two Ophid employees, Constantine Nystrom and Fatima Smith, about a ship they are awaiting. He tells them that the ship has been siezed and offers the poor, distraught mages a drink. While there, he begins to realise that there is a lot more to Fatima than she lets on... Collab with Carrie. * "Windfall"- Takes place in the autumn of 1301. Llyr is is Websteros and by chance happens to come across a very talented violin player by the name of Sawyer Moss. Taking a shine to her, he invites her onboard his ship for a concert. Collabed with Shinko. Personality Ever since he was a young boy Llyr has always displayed an adventurous streak. He cares very little for danger, finding it exciting, and will rush headlong into threats confident that he can take them and emerge on the other side with a story to tell. This results in him getting in trouble more often than not but he enjoys that too, seeing it as an adventure worth living through and never really regretting what he does as long as everything turns out relatively well in the end. Because of this, he is more than happy to take risks, even stupid ones, as long as there is some chance that it will pay off. Pain does not faze him and he sees it as simply another part of living. He cannot stand being bored and will always seek out new experiences and things to see, even if it means poking his nose somewhere where it does not belong. In fact, if he's not supposed to be somewhere, that's even more reason to go. He is not the sort to sit and contemplate, instead preferring to go off and live whatever it is he wants. Whatever is going to happen will happen so the least he could do is have as much fun as possible. However, when it comes to the people he cares about, Llyr will without fail try to protect them from danger and getting hurt. He is deeply protective of anybody he gets close to, like his sister or his crew, and will strive to always make sure that they have the best things he could possibly provide them with. It is only the people he cares about that can temper the Brachyuran's wild, reckless streak as while he has no qualms about harming himself, he wishes no harm upon anybody else. Hurting those he is loves in any way is a good way to get on his bad side. Once Llyr hates somebody, it is usually for the rest of his life as he holds very strong grudges and is stubborn in never changing his opinion about a person. Aside from that, Llyr is often very relaxed and friendly. If he takes a liking to somebody, he is a good friend to have around, always joking and telling tales. He can be a tease but it is mostly good-natured and if he does hurt a friend, it is usually not in malice. It takes a lot to get him annoyed and his response to a threat is usually calm, relaxed and irreverent joking, even if it is a threat to his life. Nevertheless, he is an intelligent man beneath his joker attitude and is capable of thinking tactically so usually in such a scenario even the joking is a form of defense mechanism. There is usually some method to his madness, even if he has a habit of being overly reckless and fearless. When it comes to women, he is a shameless flirt. Llyr happily uses his good looks, charm and rogueish personality to try to win over any woman he finds attractive but he rarely stays with one woman for long. However, he has a code of honour regarding his one-night stands: he is always clear what he wants and if the woman he is with does not desire this, he would happily back away and not force the issue. It's important for him that everyone has a good time and if there is some chance that this will not be the case, he is more than content to drop it. Women who are not around his age are also off-limits, though married women are not. Though Llyr says he would not mind settling with somebody, it would have to be somebody he loves and who loves him back, something which he has not found even after years of searching an entire continent. Above all else, he values personal freedom and the ability to do whatever you want. It is because of this that he does not like noble society, instead preferring to spend more of his time with ordinary people like his crew. Though he uses his status whenever he has something to gain from it, Llyr does not see himself as part of the nobility, hence why he prefers the title of 'Captain' above 'Lord' and feels uncomfortable when anybody uses the latter. Hardship and hard work do not faze him as long as he can continue doing what he loves, enjoying himself and living the daring life he always wanted. If he is not tied down by obligations and rank, Llyr can be happy anywhere. Relationships Margot Stallion Ever since they were small children, Llyr has been very protective of Margot, since he was the brother who was born before her and thus saw it as his duty to protect her. In return, she helped temper his boisterousness as he often had to slow down for his less adventurous little sis if he did not want her to get left behind. Though he always wanted to go to sea, he kept promising to tell her stories of what he was going to witness there so that she could also get to experience them, even if she said she was not brave enough for it. However, he was hesitant to leave Margot alone, since he always wanted his little sister to be happy. Llyr's protectiveness over her reached new levels when Margot got married, and seeing his little sister be so callously treated is what inspired him to finally chase his dreams and go off to sea, since he had nothing remaining tying him to Websteros and the Brachyurans. But despite this, Llyr maintains a close relationship with his sister, exchanging letters with her and often regaling her with tales of his adventures as well as giving her gifts. However, he tries not to worry her and leaves out the more lurid bits. Above all else, he wants Margot to be happy, just as he always has, and always tries to make her life a little bit better in whatever ways she can. Alain Stallion It is exactly because of his close relationship with his sister that Llyr absolutely despises Alain. The reason for this hatred is Alain's cold treatment of Margot, despite her absolute dedication and devotion to him, something which makes Llyr's beloved sister miserable. Beyond that, however, he hates the Grand Duke's heartlessness and arrogance, seeing him as a man does not care about others and treats them like pawns in his own game. For somebody who is as strongly attached to people he wants to protect, the Brachyuran sees this as the ultimate sin. The fact that he treats the Brachyuran's grudge with the same cold indifferece as his wife's love is further salt on the wounds. Alain symbolises the calculated scheming that Llyr hates about noble society and because of the latter's penchant for holding grudges, it will not go away any time soon. One of his strongest desires is to punch him in the face, though he knows that it would be hard for him to get in a shot and even then, there would be harsh consequences. The only reason he holds back and keeps his hatred mostly to himself is because it would make Margot unhappy. However, Llyr still makes a point to avoid Alain whenever he can and if he visits Destrier, he always stays out of the Grand Duke's way in case he does something he regrets. Isabelle Stallion (Niece. ^^) Nereus Brachyura (Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud, bro.) Sawyer Moss Llyr met Sawyer by chance when he was in Websteros in 1301 and heard the girl playing violin. Impressed with her skills and upon discovery she was a mage, he invited her on to his ship to play and then generously gave her enough money for the performance for her to learn magic. They met only once but Llyr developed a liking for the girl from that meeting alone, in part for her attitude towards life, because he enjoyed her music and because of how quickly she won over his crew. He admires her for her talents and wishes that she has the freedom to pursue whichever one she wants, hence becoming her benefactor. Llyr did wish he could meet Sawyer again and see what became of her but his death prevented that. From their one meeting, he hopes that she does well. Spencer Grean Llyr has a great deal of respect for his ship's mage since more than often he relies on him to save his life and limb. However, he is not above teasing the younger man for his cat-like attitude and odd behaviours, something he knows annoys Spencer. It was not Llyr who gave him the nickname "Ship's Cat" but Llyr frequently uses it when referring to Spencer, when he is not referring to him with other cat terms.The teasing, nevertheless, is always in jest and never taken too far in case the mage ever refuses to help him when he is injured. As with the rest of his crew, Llyr is very protective of Spencer and would do anything to guard him against any harm, especially since the young mage is not as good at defending himself The Mistral Llyr's crew have nicknamed her "the Captain's wife" and if anybody ever sees him with his ship or hears him talk about her, it would be easy to see why. Ever since she was built in 1279, Llyr has adored the Mistral ''and places his utmost faith in her, expecting her to carry him through thick and thin, which she has not yet disappointed. In return, he makes sure that she gets the best care and attention, spending much of his prize money on improvements and repairs for his ship. He has to, otherwise he knows that one day, his beloved could let him down. To Llyr, the ship is also a symbol of freedom and adventure as well as his most precious home. There are very few people he would put ahead of his ship. She is another member of his crew and his family, with all that that implies. He would sooner wreck her than have her taken and a prize and would fight fiercly if there was ever risk of that. Sometimes, he can be caught stroking it like one would stroke a favourite pet, something his men tease him relentlessly. for. However, they would never argue that she does not have a personality. Trivia *Though he was unnamed in it, Llyr first cameoed in the fic "Drowning My Sorrows" and his sole function was to drive Ambrose to despair. Subsequent fics, however, required somebody for Margot to talk to who was not Webster and thus the unnamed Brachyuran brother was given a character. *His career decision was influenced by Celestial's history course at the time on piracy and privateering. *The ''Mistral is a caravel-type ship. Category:Medieval characters Category:Non-game characters Category:Albioners